The Army Of Darkness
by Borg Colective
Summary: Another year of magic with Holly as she faces her own worst nighmare.
1. Part 1

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

Before I begin to tell this story I should remind those who may not realize that this is indeed a sequel. If you have not read "The Mists of Avalon" then you should stop reading this warning and proceed right away to that story. Oh and if there are any here who have not read any of the "Harry Potter" Books or haven't seen any of the movies then,  
What the bloody hell are you bothering with my story? Go read "Lemony Snicket" or some such thing. (Just kidding, I can't afford to lose any readers)

Alright now is there anyone left, or did I scare everyone off? (I did mention I was kidding about leaving?) Well, for those brave souls that are left, get comfortable and grab yourself a bag of "Bernie Bots Jelly Beans" and prepare to be entertained.

Chapter One: From The Ashes

It had been a crushing defeat for the forces of darkness because despite their best efforts, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry still stood. It was badly damaged, but it did not fall. Lord Voldemort however, did fall for he was taken away by none other than Holly Potter and has not been seen since. How could a mere child constantly defeat the world's greatest wizard time after time, after time? It is this question that The Death Eaters (dark wizards) have come together to ask one another.

There on a dark foul hilltop stood a dilapidated, decrepit, old mansion. No green covered lawn did it possess, nor did it have any lush bountiful trees to adorn it. Instead it had ground black as coal and dead gnarled trees that probably wouldn't be good for kindling a fire let alone landscaping. This is where The Death Eaters gathered up their remaining forces to decide how to deal with the purity of wizardkind.  
Most argued with one another in an attempt to push forth their own views upon the chaos. This did stop when Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy both entered the hall. All eyes fell upon them waiting for some word, some command from either of these formidable Death Eaters.

Lucius looked out to his fellow Death Eaters. "Now is not the time to vanquish our foes. We must gather our strength and strike at just the time tha..."

"No, no, no! We must strike now when they are still confused! We must go after those in power and make them pay. The rest will cower in fear like they used to do," Bellatrix said grinning a toothy grin, "We should make an example of this Holly Potter by doing away with her first."

Many assembled shouted in favor of such talk and wanted to start right away, but Lucius took the floor once more and addressed Bellatrix rather sternly.

"Do not underestimate Holly Potter as some mere child who can be so easily dismissed. She has foiled many attempts by our former master repeatedly. What makes you think that you will be able to succeed where even our Lord Voldemort could not?"

"Master still lives! He lives I tell you and he will return! And when he returns his ever faithful Wormtail will be waiting!"

"Nobody doubts that Lord Voldemort still lives, Wormtail; none of our markings on our wrists have vanished, although for some reason the searing black ink is now tinged with a pinkish glow," responded Lucius.

"I sense his presence, but not in the realm we now share. I do not know where he is or when he will return, but I know he will return to us.  
This is why I say we attack now so that our Lord will be pleased with us when he does return."

"I am not saying we should not attack, but I do say, let us plan this out and not be so hasty about it."

Bellatrix eyed Lucius with contempt. "A fine thing for you to say; you have not had to suffer in prison the way that some of have had to. No,  
you have lived in luxury mixing and mingling with those who are our enemies."

"It is necessary to know what The Ministry is planning and you know it.  
If I were not privy to the latest, this very meeting place would not have been possible. I know that The Ministry has all of its Aurors looking for you at this very moment. I also happen to know where they are not looking."

"Oh, so we should all thank you for your great sacrifices to the cause Lucius? Hah! Go back to planning dinners with Fudge and Dumbledore and leave the real work for us to handle!" Bellatrix said snarling.

Lucius was about to argue when he noticed most in the room seemed to favor Bella and not him. Quickly realizing there was no way to win Lucius wisely backed down and bowed to everyone.

"Very well, go to vanquish young Potter if you must, but should you fail I have a plan of my own. I would wish you luck, but I know those who follow you Bella will go to their folly."

"Empty words, Lucius, for an empty mind."

Lucius's eyes flashed, but he did not respond; instead he headed out of the room and out of the mansion. He knew that whatever plan Bellatrix would come up with would fail and he did not want to be a part of it,  
but at the same time he had to let the others know there was an alternative plan waiting in the wings. If things do go badly, the ones that manage to survive will come to him and he will welcome them back,  
but on his terms and nobody else's.

Early in the morning, Holly Potter made her way down the dirt road leading away from The Burrows where she lived with the Weasleys for at least the rest of the summer. She was not the only guest staying with the Weasleys, Hermione had dropped by as well to make things a bit more cheerful and of course to help with the upcoming birthday party in Holly's honor.

Holly could still hear Hagrid saying, "Its not every day your young lady turns sweet sixteen now is it?"

Holly kept walking, smiling at the thought of the huge gentle giant. He was the first magical of the magical folk she had ever met. Sure he tore down a solid wood door with ease and nearly scared her half-to-  
death by calling out for her by name, but that was only because she didn't really know him for what he was. To the young witch he was simply an overgrown shaggy teddy bear who had a passion for all things wild and magical. Hagrid was a good friend and so were Becky and Hermione of that there can be no doubt, friends who have stuck with her through thick and thin.

Holly thought back to the past year and all of the great changes that took place and while doing so she veered off the dirt path and made her way into the nearby forest.

'No more Dursleys to make my life a misery. Now that is worth smiling about.'

Each of The Dursleys received swift justice for what they did to her.  
Uncle Vernon became a little boy, Aunt Petunia transfigured into a rat and Dudley became a girl. Holly knew she would never see them ever again and to say they would not be missed would be an understatement to say the least.

Holly stopped suddenly. "Yes!"

There was a hill just in front of her in a clearing beyond the trees.  
On top of the hill stood a great black dog which carefully watched Holly approach. The dog moved toward her and began to transfigure into Holly's Godfather, Sirius Black. Almost immediately clothing began to spring forth upon his body to cover parts that should be covered (hey,  
this is a Rated-G story after all). Actually if you must know, the clothing was there all along, but only operates when Sirius is not in his canine form. At any rate, Sirius was now standing in front of his Goddaughter for the first time since that horrible incident that changed Harry into a girl.

What stood before him was a beautiful young girl on the verge of becoming a woman very much like her mother, Lily Potter. The pretty face, those twinkling eyes, the grace and movements were so uncanny to Sirius that he nearly cried. The only differences were the hair, the glasses and of course the scar upon Holly's forehead. All this time Harry had been becoming the spitting image of his father and now this vision... it seemed impossible to comprehend. Sirius had to look down and away for a moment, an action that Holly mistook as rejection from her Godfather.

"I... am sorry you are disappointed in me," said Holly, turning away.

"No! Please don't go!"

Holly turned back to face a tear-streaked Sirius who rushed in to hug her. He wept openly while speaking very softly.

"You have never been a disappointment to me, my child. If anyone should be disappointed it should be you in regards to yours truly."

Holly suddenly broke free of Sirius's hug. "How can you say such a thing?"

The young witch began storming around her Godfather while wagging her finger at him.

"You mean more to me than you will ever know!"

"Holly, please calm down. I only meant that I haven't been around for you,"

"You were framed for a murder you did not commit. Am I supposed to blame you for that?"

"Well, no, but..." Sirius replied laughing.

Holly stomped her foot in frustration, put her hands on her hips and stuck out her chin.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I never thought I'd live to say this to you, but you not only look just like your mother Lily, but apparently you have her temper as well.  
In fact, she used to stomp her foot and put her hands on her hips just like that when arguing with me and on more then one occasion I might add."

Holly began to blush a brilliant red. "I look just like... my... mum?"

"Yeah, it is almost like walking back in time to when she was a student at Hogwarts," said Sirius while the two began to hug once more.

"Sirius, tell me about my mum."

"Oh, well your mother never really liked me all that much. For some reason she had this crazy notion that I was a bad influence on your father James."

Holly giggled and hit Sirius lightly in the chest with her fist. "You probably deserved her being mad at you, whatever you did!"

"Now, there you go again sounding just like her and using her crazy sort of logic as well," laughed Sirius up until he began to hear something, then he froze listening with great intensity.

"Wha..."

Sirius motioned to keep absolutely silent. The morning light suddenly began to fade into a pale, cold darkness and then an eerie mist began to creep in, engulfing the entire area within moments. Then there was laughter, but it had no warmth or kindness behind it.

Sirius looked alarmed. "Run Holly! It's a trap!"

"No! I will stand and fight by your side," Holly said with firm determination.

Sirius smiled briefly. "You know, you still have plenty of your father in you. I could never talk him out of anything, no matter how foolish it was."

"Ah, look! Little, baby Potter wants to die along side my worthless Cousin Sirius."

"Bellatrix Lestrange! I would know that hideous cackle of yours anywhere." Sirius said grimly.

Several dark, hooded figures stepped forward closing in around Sirius and Holly. A woman (apparently Bellatrix) came into view. She had definitely seen better days, for she had a weathered, worn-out look about her, except of course for her eyes. These had a cold, harsh,  
malevolent evil to them.

Bellatrix focused her attention toward Holly. "You! My dear little Potter, will now pay for all that you have done!"

Holly sighed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, heard all this rubbish before, I am really quite bored now, either get on with it or leave!"

Bellatrix grew just bit angrier at the attitude this young witch was showing her.

"Crucio!"

Holly was about to laugh when she suddenly felt an incredible amount of pain rippling through her body. She crumpled to the ground in complete utter shock at being at the mercy of The Cruciatus Curse. Ever since being blessed by The Goddess she had been rather immune to such magic,  
thus making her an extremely powerful force to be reckoned with and because of all the extra power Holly now had to admit it was careless to underestimate the enemy like she just did.

"I trust I am not boring you, Potter?" Bellatrix asked, cackling with delight.

Sirius roared with rage pointing his wand at Bellatrix. He fired a red blast from it that was sent hurtling toward his relation, but she disappeared before the bolt could make contact. A counterstrike of wands fired point blank at Sirius from the rest of The Death Eaters.  
Sirius howled in sheer agony. His body stood there convulsing for a few moments before it fell to the ground, never to move under its own power again.

Holly screamed a blood curdling scream. She closed her eyes and soon everything began to fall away. No sky, no trees and no earthly floor.  
It was a complete black void with the exception of The Death Eaters.  
They still surrounded Holly and they were laughing at her. Yes,  
laughing at the helpless, weak, worthless wreck she had become. Nobody laughed harder than Bellatrix however; she continued to do so while grabbing her hair and lifting her up to her face.

"Holly Potter, what a pathetic little crybaby you are."

Holly managed to spit in Bellatrix's face, which made The Death Eater even angrier, if you can believe that were possible. She immediately slapped the young witch hard in the face with her free hand, sending her sprawling across a room that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The room, upon closer inspection, seemed to be a hospital ward of some sort.

"Bring her to me!" Bellatrix bellowed while still wiping the spit off her face.

Two rather large oafs went over and picked up Holly like she was merely a ragdoll and trotted her off to where Bellatrix who was now standing by two beds.

"Come closer, my silly girl and I will show you your future."

Holly was forced to look upon a man and woman resting in hospital beds.  
Both patients had vacant expression upon their faces and they both looked withered away from the ravages of not time, but of something else. She knew the moment she saw them who they were, because she had seen them before when she accidentally shared Dumbledore's memories a couple of years ago.

"These two wretched creatures were once called Frank and Alice Longbottom and were fairly decent Aurors at one time. Of course that was before I made them insane by torturing them," Bellatrix said grinning, "You see Potter, I am what is known as a Dream Catcher and that is something both extremely rare and dangerous, let me assure you."

"YOU... KILLED... SIRIUS!"

"Stupid, silly, girl! Do you not hear a single word that I have said to you? You are currently dreaming and have been for some time now. That nauseatingly sweet dream of yours with you and my cousin was not real.  
No, unfortunately Sirius is still alive; that was just my little way of getting your attention. It was rather effective don't you think?"

Holly looked up with both fear and hope in her eyes. "He's still alive?"

"Yes, now stop interrupting me or I'll throw another Cruciatus Curse on you," Bellatrix sighed impatiently, "Alright then, let me see, a Dream Catcher can enter someone's dreams and turn them into nightmares. In The Dream Realm I reign supreme, which means all your extra little powers are useless, but then I suppose you already figured that out for yourself. You see, my dear, you have about the same chance these two had against me."

Bellatrix pointed her boney finger at the two mindless former Aurors and began to cackle once more. Holly wanted desperately to summon her powers and serve justice upon this evil woman who stood before her, but she could not. She remained completely helpless, which was not something she liked one bit. Meanwhile, Bellatrix continued gloating about her supreme power and how she ripped her victims apart.

"I tortured their minds until there was nothing left and you what to know something Potter? I enjoyed it immensely, but I think I will enjoy ripping your mind to pieces even more."

"HOLLLYYYYY!"

A ringing voice cried out of nowhere. Bellatrix looked up, cursing under her breath and then turned to face Holly once more.

"Potter! Meet me here tomorrow night at midnight if you wish to save what's left of these living carcasses."

"But those are Neville's Parents, you evil old hag!"

"You will pay for that last remark, but not tonight. Oh, if you try to bother The Ministry with this I swear to you I will kill Sirius Black and that is..."

"HOLLY! WAKE UP!"

Everything twisted and blurred for a moment and soon Holly was back in her bed with Becky shaking her rather vigorously.

"Becky! Stop! I'm awake now."

Holly slowly sat up and faced a very worried Becky, Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you alright then?" asked Ginny.

"I... think so." Holly replied weakly.

"What was that about Neville's parents? He never mentioned them to me before," said Becky anxiously.

Holly yawned asking the obvious. "Was I talking in my sleep?"

"No, it was more like yelling and screaming in your sleep, if you want to be precise about it." Hermione added.

"Is everything alright in there?" asked Mrs. Weasley through the door.

Before anyone else could reply Holly blurted out, "We're Fine... uh...  
just saw a gnome running under my bed... umm... sorry to disturb everyone."

"Oh that's alright dearie, think nothing of it." Mrs. Weasley paused a moment. "Becky Weasley! How many times have I told you to get rid of those filthy pests? First thing in the morning I want you and Ginny to search every square inch and throw those gnomes really far away this time. Do you girls hear me?"

Both Ginny and Becky replied in unison while giving Holly dirty looks.  
"Yes mum."

When Mrs. Weasley walked away from the door, Becky turned to face Holly. "Well, what's this all about? Why are we lying to my mum and what about Neville's parents?"

Holly did not want to answer Becky's question because it was really something Neville should be bringing up. Then of course if Holly was going to have any chance of saving Neville's parents she knew that she could not do this by herself. She decided then to tell her friends everything that happened. The three girls listened to Holly with great interest though each had a look of horror and dread upon their faces.

"We have to tell The Ministry. It's the only way." Hermione said finally.

"No way! You heard what Holly said. If we tell anyone then Neville's parents might die and Sirius along with them to boot." argued Becky.

"You don't know that for sure. If the Ministry..."

Holly cut off Hermione. "I don't care about The Ministry. Hang the stupid Ministry. They want Sirius back in prison for a crime he did not commit. Besides Fudge will never believe a word I say because he is a pompous old windbag who thinks of nothing else but his career."

Hermione continued to argue, but it was clear she was losing ground. "I know... but they... I mean... its too dangerous."

Holly almost burst out laughing. "More dangerous than what? I've faced and defeated Lord Voldemort more times than I care to remember. I have battled a giant spider, a dragon, a basilisk, dementors and Death Eaters. What, at this point, would you consider to be more dangerous than that, Hermione?"

Hermione looked down at her shoes. "I suppose... I guess."

"Ha! If she's right, then that means you must be wrong!" Becky shouted with smug satisfaction.

"Quiet Becky, you're going to wake everyone up," Holly scolded.

Hermione gave Becky a dirty look but decided it was best to wait until later to get back at her friend.

Chapter 2: Let The Memories Live Again.

The girls talked all through the night making plans for the upcoming battle against the forces of evil. It was decided that Becky would get in contact with Neville and inform him of what was to take place. Since they were already an established couple nobody would suspect the two of them getting together and at any rate Neville was needed in order for them to locate his parents and therefore rescue them. He was surprised and somewhat frightened that people had known about his parents, but when he found out they might be in danger he suddenly became more than willing to take part in the rescue attempt.

When it was time to set off from The Burrows Holly, Becky and Hermione were faced with an interesting problem. It had taken considerable effort to convince Ginny that she should not come along because it really was too dangerous for her and the more people who did come along the more risk there was for the mission to fail. So when they found themselves face to face with a fully dressed Ginny Weasley they were confused to say the least.

"What do you think you're doing then?" asked Becky.

"I'm coming with you of course."

"Ginny, I thought we went over this already. It's too dangerous for you," said Hermione softy.

"When Holly was Harry he faced Voldemort when he was eleven years old,"  
replied a defiant Ginny.

"Yes, but that was different," said Holly.

"Oh, age does not apply when it comes to the name of Potter does it? I suppose you..."

Ginny had been walking when she talking and accidentally knocked over a stack of books sitting by a chair. It made a loud crash and everyone froze for several moments hoping it had not raised everyone from slumber. Fortunately nobody had come looking for the source of the disturbance and all three girls looked rather upset at Ginny for some odd reason.

"You did that on purpose you did," accused Becky.

"No, honestly it was an accident." Ginny said as she tried to pick up the mess she made and almost stumbled over the chair that was next to the mess she made; this made a bit more noise despite her best efforts to stay quiet.

"Stop. You're going to wake up the dead at this rate." Hermione said helping Ginny untangle herself from the chair.

Holly moved closer to Ginny and was looking at her strangely and she in turn looked uncomfortable being examined in such a way.

"What's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Ginny.

"You seem... different somehow to me... almost as if you were..."

"A clumsy cow rampaging her way through the house as if she really belonged in a barn." Becky said in a huff cutting off Holly in the process.

"Take that back!" shouted Ginny.

Hermione grabbed Ginny, covered her mouth and turned to face Holly. "We need to leave now before these two end up in a all out catfight."

Holly simply nodded and they all left the house without any further incident. They made their way down the dirt road for about a mile or so from The Burrows and waited for The Knight Bus to arrive and all the while Holly kept looking at Ginny as if something about her was just not right. What it was that was wrong she could not say, but she had a feeling she had better keep an eye on her just the same. Ginny for her part tried her best not to look like she was avoiding Holly at any cost, but that just made things even more obvious to everyone else.  
Becky and Hermione were increasingly becoming uneasy but they had no idea how to make the situation any better. Everyone kept extremely silent until The Knight Bus finally arrived. When the doors opened they saw Neville inside waiting for them.

"Neville!" Becky shouted with joy as she rushed toward her boyfriend and hugged him until he almost turned blue.

"Please, Becky... you don't know your own strength dear," Neville said gasping for air.

"Yes, Becky, please let go of Neville so we can get moving and not waste any more time than we already have," said Hermione.

Becky let go of her boyfriend rather reluctantly and everyone then proceeded to take their seats aboard the bus. They were regular chairs you would find in a house and were not bolted to the floor. The bus began to speed on its way through forests, then through townships,  
through buildings. Well, that isn't exactly true, the buildings pretty much moved out of the way so the bus would not crash into them. That was the magic of The Knight Bus for nothing could hinder it when it was in motion. It was however, an exceedingly bumpy ride for the passengers because the chairs they were sitting in had a tendency to move about the floor and one found oneself crashing into every part of the bus.

"I hope we reach St. Mungo's before this bloody thing kills us." Becky said while holding on to Neville.

"It's ironic in a way. If we do end up badly hurt at least we're heading in the right direction to receive medical attention," Hermione added.

"Yes, that is a comfort. Thank you for sharing," Holly replied.

Suddenly the bus had suddenly screeched to a halt which caused most of the passengers to fall on to the floor of the vehicle.

"St. Mungo's Hospital! All those who wish to disembark. Please do so now!" shouted the bus driver.

All four girls and Neville picked themselves up from the floor of the bus and headed outside. They had arrived in front of what looked like an old-fashioned, red brick department store called Purge and Dowse Ltd. Holly was about to ask where the hospital was for she could not see where it was at all, but Neville ran straight to the display window of the shabby department store. He stood right in front of a badly dressed dummy.

"Wotcher! We're here to see Alice and Frank Longbottom please." Neville said in a whisper.

The next moment the dummy began to nod its head and Neville quickly walked through the sheet of glass and soon Hermione, Ginny and Becky went in as well. They all appeared to have vanished before Holly's eyes. She looked a few moments and then suddenly Becky's head appeared from the glass.

"Well? What are you waiting for then? An invitation?" Becky's head said and soon it was swallowed up by the glass once more.

'Oh well,' thought Holly as she dove head first into the glass.

It felt like dipping into a pool of water, but then she felt very much dry when coming out the other side, which was indeed a hospital waiting room. The others were waiting patiently for her in an apparently empty waiting room. Only a night time receptionist behind a desk seemed to be present.

"So, where are your parents located then, Neville?" asked Holly.

"Just follow me," said Neville resolutely and they sped of up some rickety stairs, into a hallway lined with portraits. They were supposed to be famous healers who were all snoozing at the moment. One of them woke when Ginny accidentally stumbled into the wall.

"What is wrong with you, Ginny? You've never been this clumsy in your entire life?" Becky said scratching her head.

"Sorry, I sort of slipped is all," Ginny said regaining her composer.  
The Portrait she disturbed was a rather plump woman who began to immediately diagnose Ginny's ailment.

"You are obviously under influence of an anti-balancing jinx my dear,"  
said the portrait.

"I am?"

"Yes indeed, you must be admitted at once for it can be quite a serious matter to treat."

Neville growled at the portrait. "Don't pay it no mind. None of these pictures knows what they are talking about and besides we don't have time for this nonsense anyway. It's almost midnight!"

Neville then turned and sprinted down the hallway before anyone could say a word. The others quickly gathered themselves and hurried after Neville. Through some double doors and into the very same hospital ward Holly had seen in her nightmare the night before. She in fact knew exactly where Neville's parents were even without him rushing to their beds. Holly looked about the room for any sign of danger and then she used her extra magical senses to scan the neighboring rooms and hallway. The others gathered around her watching her glow a dim gold and hover off the ground a couple of inches; she would turn this way and that floating all the while searching, but alas she could not detect anything bad approaching.

"I sense absolutely nothing." Holly said while floating to the ground once more, she turned to see Neville holding his mother's hand.

"Uh... Holly? Could I talk to you a moment?" asked Becky nervously.

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Not here." Replied Becky as she motioned Holly over to the side for a private chat; Holly looked a bit surprised by all of the sudden privacy, but this was her best friend and she did have a tendency to act strange upon occasion.

"Alright now, what was it you wanted to talk about then?"

"You remember when we were on Avalon and you did that trick to heal me?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Becky looked at Holly with a sort of pleading desperation in her eyes.  
"I want to ask you if you couldn't do the same thing for Neville's parents."

Holly wasn't quite sure what to say and the look of indecision on Holly's face made Becky panic.

"Please Holly. I'm begging you to do this for me. I won't ever ask anything else from you. I swear I won't. Upon my..."

Holly held up her hand to cut off her friend. "I will try my best, but I do not know if that will be good enough."

Becky hugged Holly quite vigorously. "Ah, thanks Holly. You're a true friend indeed, that's what you are."

"Becky... if you strangle me... I won't be of much use will I?"

Becky let go of Holly, who was waiting until the blood returned to her limbs and then made her way toward Frank and Alice Longbottom's beds.  
She moved next to Neville and touched him on the shoulder.

Neville did not look up. "So are you're going to help my parents then?"

Holly was surprised for a moment, but then realized Becky probably had talked to Neville before hand about this possibility. "Well, that depends on whether you want me to try."

Neville stood up and turned to face Holly with a horrible look of dread upon his face. "My entire life I have lived knowing my parents were alive, but they were not able to raise me. Not able to even able to smile at me. The healers here have done every possible thing to bring them back, but they have told me nothing more can be done," Neville paused trying to force himself not to cry, "If you have the power to heal like Becky says then please heal my mum and dad."

Holly smiled a gentle smile. "I promise to you, Neville, I will do everything within my power to bring your parents back to you. I only hope you do not lift your hopes too high if I fail in this task."

Neville simply nodded while walking back to where the others were standing. Holly then moved herself between the two beds and placed one hand on Frank Longbottom's forehead and her other hand on Alice Longbottom's forehead. Holly began to glow first with a red, then gold and then finally a blinding white light. She lit the entire ward with this white light.

"BY THE POWERS WITHIN ME, LET THESE TWO BE HEALED!"

The bright light that had filled the room suddenly went out except for a soft amber glow all around Holly and Neville's parents. Soon though,  
this disappeared and Holly stumbled away from the two beds. She had an eerie look upon her face and she was shaking slightly.

"Holly, are you alright?" asked Hermione.

Holly started to shake a little more. "No... I think I'm... hurt."

Both Hermione and Becky caught Holly before she almost fell to the ground. Becky's face was extremely pale looking at Holly quivering uncontrollably.

"Holly! Oh... I... what have I done to you?" Becky said pleading.

"I'll be alright... just..." Holly suddenly stopped talking and apparently stopped breathing as well. Hermione screamed, clutching her friend with all her might.

Neville's face also went pale, but could not move or say anything and Ginny looked a bit on the panicky side of things, looking about for who knows what. A moment later a nurse came rushing in to see who had just screamed.

"What happened?" asked the nurse, but before anyone could answer Holly suddenly grasped for air once more and began to cough wildly.

"Never mind telling me. Stay where you are. I'll go get some help and be back as soon as possible." The nurse told them and she was gone.

"Poor little baby Potter is about to die and she brought all her little baby friends to die with her," said a menacing voice.

Everyone froze with terror, except for Ginny who stepped forward to meet the person who had just spoken.

"Don't come any closer!" Ginny said in a fiery voice.

"Who are you, little baby brat, to threaten me!"

Ginny suddenly grew in height and her hair went from red to light purple. Her facial features also changed to that of a complete stranger. "The name's Tonks. I am an Auror and I believe that you,  
Bellatrix Lestrange, are now under arrest."

Bellatrix backed away a few steps. "An Auror! Well regardless, you are still outnumbered."

Two more Death Eaters came out of the shadows and grabbed Tonks from behind; although she struggled there was simply nothing she could do.  
Bellatrix began to walk toward Holly who was actually beginning to stand up despite Hermione's and Becky's efforts to keep her down.

"So there appears to be some life left in you after all. Good, I was begging to think this was not going to be fun for me."

"Stand down now, Lestrange and you may yet live to see your old cell in Azkaban." replied a strangely familiar voice.

Bellatrix showed fear in her eyes for the first time "Mad Eye! You still live to haunt me!"

Mad Eye Moody stepped forward and greeted Bellatrix with a smile, which in Moody's case looked particularly menacing because his face was horribly disfigured.

"I could say the same about you, Lestrange. Now, give up before we have to get rough with you," said Moody with an air of authority.

"We? It's just you and this pathetic Auror called Trunks. I still hold the advantage," huffed Bellatrix.

"Hey! I'm not a piece of luggage! My name is Tonks! Not Trunks!" yelled Tonks.

"Whatever, you are still pathetic and I grow tired of this boring conversation."

"Then let me introduce you to some friends of mine," Moody said while giving a signal of some sort. "Kingsley Shacklebolt another Auror and,  
oh yes, then there's Arthur and Molly Weasley. I believe with them along my side I can now say we have you surrounded."

A tall, black man who looked like he'd seen many a battle strode in from the left and The Weasley parents flanked Bellatrix from the left side.

"Mum! Dad! How?" asked Becky, bewildered at seeing her parents here.

"Not now, Becky," cautioned Molly Weasley.

"You are out numbered; give up now." Moody said firmly.

There was a murderous look on the face of Bellatrix who suddenly ran toward Holly and grabbed her. She easily pushed Becky and Hermione out of the way while doing so. Everyone froze as the situation escalated.

"Don't be foolish, Bellatrix. You harm the girl and it is over for you this time."

"Idiot! Do you think I care whether I live or die! Potter's mind will cease to exist! That is all that matters to me!"

Bellatrix put her hand on Holly forehead.

"You don't really want to do this," said Holly.

Bellatrix cackled madly. "Oh yes I do!"

The attack on Holly's very mind began and for a few moments it looked like Bellatrix would indeed have the last laugh, but then something happened. The Death Eater suddenly was repelled with great force from her intended victim. High in the air she flew and slammed into the far wall; unfortunately, she seemed to be still alive.

"Are you alright, Holly?" asked Hermione.

"Say something, please." Added Becky.

Holly looked at them and gave a brief smile. "I told her she didn't want to do that to me."

Everyone gathered around Holly amazed at what had just happened but also relieved that she appeared to be alright. The two other Death Eaters decided to let go of Tonks and give themselves up to Mad Eye and Shacklebolt.

"That was impressive stuff you've got there, kiddo, there's no denying that!" rumbled Mad Eye Moody while he was preparing his prisoner for a one-way trip to Azkaban.

"I am just glad she is on our side, Moody!" Shacklebolt said, laughing out loud.

"You should have seen her earlier, Moody. She practically could tell I wasn't Ginny Weasley just by looking at me. I swear, nobody will be able to get the drop on this one when she gets properly trained!" Tonks exclaimed smiling from ear to ear.

"Why, may I ask, did you pretend to be Ginny and why are so many people here to rescue us?" Hermione asked, "Not that I mind being rescued, but I am somewhat curious just the same."

"Oh, well, Dumbledore asked me to look after Holly because he felt there might be some attempts to do her in and of course he was right.  
So anyway, I had been spying on you girls last night when Holly had her nightmare. I knew this might turn out badly so I asked for additional back up, which is why we have the situation we have right now."

"Tonks told us what you were planning because she felt as parents we were obligated to know what sort of risk might take place in regards to you girls." Arthur Weasley added.

"Wow and mum agreed to all this?" asked Becky who looked stunned.

"Never you mind what I agreed to or not! What you girls did tonight was reckless, foolish and could have cost you your lives!" Molly Weasley shouted and then turned to face Holly. "And you almost dying nearly caused me to have a heart attack I'll have you know."

Holly smiled knowing that this is what it must feel like to have someone love and care for her the way a mother would. "I will try to avoid dying in the future when I am battling the forces of evil."

Molly Weasley smiled at that comment despite herself and then she moved closer to give Holly a hug. "Well, see that you do just that, young lady."

You would think things would start to calm down a bit, but then you would be wrong. Something happened that all of the healers at St.  
Mungos thought would never happen, but it did just the same. Frank and Alice Longbottom sat up in their beds and knew who they were.

"Dearest, you look simply terrible," said Frank Longbottom to his wife.

"You don't exactly look fantastic yourself," replied Alice Longbottom.

"Mum? Dad?" Neville cried out loud; he wished beyond wishing that this wasn't just another dream. 'It is real. This has to be real. IT HAS TO BE REAL!' thought Neville over and over again within his mind.

"My goodness, after all this time we finally get to see the face of our son," Alice said with pride in her voice.

"You may not realize what it meant to us having you visit us, son. It kept your mother and me going," Frank said smiling.

"Yes, we probably would have given up all hope if it wasn't for you."  
Alice continued as she welcomed Neville in her open arms. Tears of happiness flowed freely down his cheeks. Soon all of the Longbottoms were hugging, crying, laughing and sharing, for they had an entire lifetime to catch up on.

But wait, there's more dear readers; just then came a weird sort of sound like an old automobile engine trying to turn over but not quite succeeding. Within moments there appeared a Police Call Box right in the middle of the ward. The doors soon opened and two people stepped out of it. One was the nurse who had gone for help and the other was a strange looking man wearing a brownish tan overcoat, a multi-colored scarf and a dark brown hat. His hair was curly light brown and his eyes and smile were like those found on The Cheshire Cat in Wonderland. He surveyed the room and turned to the nurse.

"Companion, what seems to be the problem here?"

"I'm not one of those bimbos you call a companion. My name is Paula Eagan you stupid git and I work here at St. Mungo's. Now come this way." Paula said grabbing the strange man by the arm. She led him right straight to Holly and was quite surprised to not only see her up and about, but The Longbottoms were actually moving and talking.

The man went up to Holly and did a rather quick examination. "Hello there, my name is Tom Baker and I'm here to help you." Tom said smiling.

"Are you a doctor then?" asked Holly.

"Doctor, who? Me? Don't be silly, doctors are for Muggles. I am a healer, which is far better let me assure you," Tom Baker said to Holly and then turned to Paula Eagan who was still stunned at seeing The Longbottoms chatting away.

"Mrs. Eagan, I see nothing wrong with this young and might I say, charming girl before me."

Paula Eagan looked somewhat confused. "But I swear she was close to death and The Longbottoms were comatose when I left to get you."

Tom Baker looked at The Longbottoms and smiled his Cheshire Cat grin again. "Well they seem fine to me as well... hmm... looks like we'll have some empty spots in this ward soon. Very good job Mrs. Eagan, play your cards right and this could mean a promotion for you."

"BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

Tom Baker turned back to Holly. "And modest, now that's hard to find in a good companion these days."

Paula Eagan was fuming. "Oooh! You!" she said pointing a finger at the healer. "That really frosts my cupcakes! You know that, don't you?!"

Alright now, things finally began to get settled down and sorted out.  
It was discovered that Holly had absorbed all of the bad trauma inflicted on Frank and Alice Longbottom. All that bad negative energy had been coiled up inside her with no place to go. When Bellatrix made contact with Holly's mind, it released all of that energy into the mind of The Death Eater, causing her to now suffer the same fate that she had dealt to the Longbottoms so very long ago. Worse actually, because her bed was right alongside a former Dark Arts Teacher by the name of Gilderoy Lockhart. He had lost his memory, but he wanted to give Bellatrix signed pictures of himself anyway. He chatted with her for hours on end, never once realizing that Bellatrix was not able to respond, but she could hear every single annoying word nevertheless.

 **Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


	2. The Making Of Plans And Schemes

**A.N.:**

 **Sorry for not having updated in more then a month .my daughter was in hospital**

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I'd be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

The Making Of Plans And Schemes:

They had all gathered at their favorite hangout which was Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor in Diagon Alley. The four young witches and wizards were relaxing a bit and enjoying each other's company. There was of course Ginny Weasley who was sitting between two other fifth years Connie Creevey and Orenda Costello. Connie used to be Colin Creevey until he was accidentally turned into a girl last year when she looking at Becky's infamous necklace. It was Ginny who had let Colin touch the cursed piece of jewelry, but instead of being angry at her Connie became good friends with her. The other witch, Orenda Costello, was a newly acquired friend of Ginny's who was quite enthusiastic about the upcoming party. She had long shinny brown hair, freckles, sparkling blue eyes, and a simply charming personality. I suppose it was destined that she be placed in Hufflepuff. Then there was Edward Winters sitting across the table looking rather shy, but then he always looked shy and timid, even to those who knew him. Finally there was Bek D. Corbin, a fifth year Slytherin, yes I did say Slitherin, and yes he was friends with everyone at the table. Mr. Corbin was what you might call a non- conformist in that he relished the fact that he rebelled against the typical stereotypes associated with that of Slytherin. It had made him somewhat popular in other houses but certainly not in his own house. In fact the only other Slytherin who was his friend was Edward and he, well, he really didn't look like he belonged in Slytherin either.

Bek was reading about the latest news. The Daily Prophet was teeming with articles featuring none other than Holly Potter. The front page news item, read as follows:

''Holly Potter The-Girl-Who-Lived performed a bit of miraculous healing on the famed Aurors Frank and Alice Longbottom the previous night while also battling with escaped prisoner and Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange. This was apparently part of a major sting operation because several Aurors from The Ministry of Magic were indeed present to take care of the situation. The Longbottom Family expressed their deepest gratitude and thanks to Miss Potter, who incidentally, is going to be celebrating her sixteenth birthday with a slumber party tonight, and a birthday bash tomorrow at the newly opened wizarding theme park called Chalker's Paradise.''

Bek D. Corbin looked rather upset at reading this tidbit, and threw the paper down on to the table. "Why can't I go tonight?" Complained the skinny boy who had a prominent nose and a pair of glasses that threatened to fall off that nose at any moment.

Ginny, Connie, and Orenda were all looking at Bek as if he had suddenly grown two heads; even his best friend Edward, who was sitting next to him, was looking at him rather funny.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Bek you know why you can't go to Holly's slumber party. Only GIRLS are allowed, and you dear, are not a GIRL!"

"But Holly used to be a boy!" Countered Bek.

"Yes, but..."

"Becky, and Connie used to be boys, and their going aren't they?" Bek pressed on.

Ginny sighed. "But they're all girls now while you still remain a boy."

"Maybe if I could just stay in a corner and remain really, really, quiet."

"BEK D. CORBIN! It isn't my party! It's Holly's and she's made it clear that she only wants girls to attend her slumber party tonight." Ginny huffed.

"You're still invited to go tomorrow to go to Chalker's Paradise" Connie added.

"Yes! Everybody's invited to that. Oh, I can hardly wait! I already know what we're going to be doing once we get there. Does anyone what to know?" Giggled Orenda.

Ginny gave Orenda a dirty look. "You're not supposed to know what happens tomorrow. It was going to be a surprise." Orenda smiled weakly.

"Well, it was a surprise when I found out if that helps any." Ginny's eyed narrowed.

"You haven't been telling everybody about tomorrow have you? I mean about what's supposed to happen and all?" Orenda was uncommonly silent for once, and did not want to meet Ginny's gaze.

"She told me about it, and I must say I am excited about it." Added Connie who was fiddling with her camera.

"She told me and Edward just before you showed up." Bek said smiling.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she snapped her head toward Edward.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true."Edward replied and began to attack his vanilla ice-cream once more.

Ginny turned her head slowly back toward Orenda who looked like she wanted to hide underneath the table for some strange reason.

"Tell me, why did you even bring up this whole thing if you already told everyone about the surprise."

"Well...ummm...I wasn't sure you knew yet...and I didn't want you to be left out because we're the bestest and dearest of friends right?" Ginny eventually sighed.

"That remains to be seen, if Holly finds out about this I never heard of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Before Orenda could answer; Bek chimed in once more. "I still think I wouldn't be any trouble if I went to the party." Ginny couldn't quite decide whether Bek was actually trying to drive her insane or not, and then here was dear, sweet Orenda causing even more stress for her. She wanted to breathe fire and roast both her friends right on the spot, but instead she simply sighed and faced Bek face to face.

"Even if Holly said yes, mum would have a fit if she saw boys running around wearing nothing but boxers mixing it up with girls in nighties." Bek grinned.

"Yes! But it would be worth it." He laughed outloud while slapping Edward on the back.

"I bet you wouldn't mind taking in the sights of these luscious beauties in their sexy little nighties." Edward smiled but could not respond because he was far too shy to speak up on such a topic like this, and in front of girls no less...Instead of answering he decided it was best to attack what was left of his ice- cream. Ginny growled.

"OH! I don't have time for this nonsense; I have to go with my parents to St. Mungo's." Both Bek and Edward sat up and looked at their friend with a look of concern. Ginny noticed the looks they were giving her and waved her hand in an effort to calm them.

"It isn't anything serious you two; its just to get these things reduced to something more normal is all." Ginny said pointing to her rather large breasts. Bek could not believe what he was hearing.

"Why would you want to reduce your breasts?"

"Because they hurt my back and they get in the way all of the time. Not to mention boys never look at my face anymore when they talk to me. No! They much rather ogle and gawk at my boobs JUST LIKE YOU'RE DOING NOW!"

Bek suddenly stopped staring at Ginny's breasts and looked up smiling somewhat sheepishly at her friend. "But...you just can't get rid of them...uh...I mean...look at Becky. Yeah! She has big boobs, but you don't hear complaining."

"I'm not Becky! Just because we're sisters doesn't mean we have to like the same things." Ginny growled.

"Do you know she spends a TREMENDOUS amount of time in front of the mirror trying all sorts of make-up, jewelry, hats, dresses, and AAAHHHR!" Everyone in the ice-cream parlor stopped at that moment to stare at Ginny who was breathing heavily while tightly clutching her a moment Ginny continued her tirade. "THEN! Once she's decided she's pretty enough, she parades around all of the boys making them drool. You would never know by looking at Becky that she was ever a boy!"

"UH, perhaps you should go now Ginny, you wouldn't want to be late for your appointment." Bek said nervously Ginny and Connie stood up at that point and rushed off to St. Mungo's leaving the two boys behind. Bek just sat there brooding once more while Edward sat looking around for something to do.

"So what do you want to do tonight then?"

"Crash a certain slumber party," said Bek calmly. "Um...but..." "But what?"

"Holly might get angry and...umm...from what I hear you wouldn't want to do that." Bek sneered and laughed. "She doesn't frighten me! Holly Potter is just an over-hyped celebrity The Daily Prophet created in order to sell more newspapers."

"Quite right Corbin! Couldn't have said it better myself." Both Bek and Edward jumped and turned to see three individuals quickly surround their table. The tall lanky one in the middle with the receding hairline was none other than Byron Truffaut, a seventh year Slytherin who was far more devious than Malfoy and every bit as bright as Hermione Granger. He always had his ever loyal house elf with him, and this time was no exception, Ezeraz was standing behind him in his shadow. The other boys who made up Byron's entourage were more or less muscle to do whatever needed to be done. For example, David Castle could be described as all solid muscle with not much to add in the way of conversation. Tall, athletic, short red hair, and sparkling blue eyes made him look rather impressive to anyone he happened to tower over. The other boy who stood next to David wasn't as tall, but still looked good to have around in a fight. His name was Damon Teal and his distinguishing characteristic was that he had this thick wavy brown hair that was as unruly as he was. Oh yes, he also possessed blue eyes just like David. Bek eyed the three suspiciously.

"What do you want Truffaut?"

"Now, is that any way you should treat a fellow Slytherin, although, considering the way you act and the company you tend to keep, one really has to wonder where your loyalties lie. I mean, it's almost as if 'The Sorting Hat' made a mistake, and placed you in the wrong house."

Bek was fuming. "What sort of company I keep is none of your business; oh, and just because you're an antisocial nutter like Salazar does not mean I have to follow suit."

"Now, now, no need to get all huffy, I've merely come over to show my support for your plan to crash Holly's party." Bek and Edward looked at one another for a few moments and then back at Byron. Finally Bek began to speak. "Why would you want to do such a thing? You've always made it a point to make my life miserable."

"Me? Make your life miserable?" Byron said in a mocking tone.

"Master only wishes to help those who need...molding," said Eseraz. David Castle and Damon Teal both looked down at the elf and nodded in complete agreement with what he had just said. Then they both looked up, in unison, and smiled at Bek and Edward. This only made the two big goons look even more menacing than they had been a moment before.

Byron smiled his own evil grin. "My elf speaks only the truth. If I was hard on you and your...umm...friend here...Eddie is it?" Edward frowned but did not say a word, and in the mean time Bryon continued to talk. "Anyway, I was hard on you both because, I care. Yes, I can see potential within you two, but you need guidance."

Bryon moved forward. "Look, you want to get even with Princess Potter and her precious royal court of losers don't you?" Bek stood up suddenly. "Those losers are my friends!" "Yes, friends who are invited to a party that you are not." "But...it's only for girls." "So what if it is Corbin; it wouldn't be a slumber party without a proper panty raid now would it?"

Both Bek and Edward looked shocked beyond belief, and they both shouted out in unison. "A PANTY RAID?" "Hush down you two; you don't want everyone to know about this do you?" Byron said as he shifted his eyes about the room. Bek looked unsure of himself. "But I just wanted to spy on them for a bit, and maybe join them while Holly..." "GOOD LORD CORBIN! JOIN THEM?" Byron bellowed, but quickly realized he was drawing too much attention, and then began to speak more quietly.

"For a moment I thought you were a real boy, but I'm afraid I must have been mistaken. You would crawl on your belly and grovel at Potter's feet?" This drove Bek to the boiling point. "No! I do not crawl! I do not grovel!" Bryon smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear it; now about the panty raid?" "Fine, whatever you want to do, I'm game for tonight." Byron then turned to face Edward. "And you?" Edward bolted upright realizing someone was actually addressing him. "Ummm...I don't think..." "Come on Edward, don't chicken out now." Urged Bek. Edward simply nodded his head to indicate he would take part in the planned panty raid.

While the boys waited for nightfall to come there was another meeting taking place in a dark and sinister section of Nocturn Alley. It was another gathering of Death Eaters with Lucius Malfoy as the undisputed leader presiding, this time though it was being held at "The Creeping Tarantula"; a drinking establishment not unlike "The Leakey Cauldron" except that this place drew a far more dangerous crowd. The Death Eaters had been set up in a completely private meeting room, and had several enchanted seals placed on the room to further ensure that nobody eavesdropped. Lucius stood in front of a podium that faced a long black oval table, and each of The Death Eaters sat in chairs and patiently waited for the speech that was about to begin.

"We gather here for a common purpose, to rid the world of Holly Potter once and for all. We shall accomplish this, not with brute force, nor with our combined magical skills." Lucius paused for dramatic effect. "We already know how not to get rid of Potter, tell us what will work on that freak of nature."

The rest of The Death Eaters nodded in complete agreement, and when Lucius saw this he smiled. After a bit he motioned with his hand for silence and the room fell silent instantly, and again Lucius smiled and bent over to look inside the podium. Several moments passed and he once again appeared, and he held in his hands a leathery bound book. In fact, the face of the book looked like it had the skin of an actual face on it. It was a twisted, distorted, evil face, but one had the feeling it was once living, and might still be. Some of The Death Eaters knew instantly what the book was and gasped with fear and awe; others however, simply shrugged their shoulders as if to say:

"Just what the bloody hell is that?"

"Allow me to introduce you to The Necronomicon, an ancient Book of the Dead. It is capable of unleashing unspeakable evil upon the world, but for our purposes it will send Holly Potter on a one way trip back in time and out of our hair permanently, and with her out the way then we can proceed with Voldemort's noble work to purify our race. In time we may even get rid of the world of the Muggles."

Wormtail gained enough courage to raise his hand, and Lucius paused, and then turned to face him. The rat-like wizard cringed but managed to keep his hand up in the air. "Yes, Worm...tail? You have a question you would like me to answer for you?" "Well, if it isn't too much to ask...uh...I was wondering how...uh...what I mean is..." "How is the trap going to be set upon our intended victim?" Wormtail quickly nodded, but said nothing further. "An intelligent question for once, and for that I shall answer in kind." Lucius said grinning. "The book shall be given to Potter as one of the many presents she will be receiving tomorrow at her little birthday party. You see, I will be placing a series of spells on this book to make it appear to be an ordinary present."

"What if Dumbledore..." "Only someone who is sixteen years old and has the kind of magical power that Holly Potter possesses will be able to set the trap off. I also made sure it will only swallow girls sixteen years or younger to make absolutely certain she can not escape the vortex demon. Even with all her immense power, she will not be able to resist because of her one weakness." Lucius paused to see everyone hanging on his words. "And that weakness you may ask? She is not capable of sacrificing her friends in order to save herself. The demon will attack every single little girl it can grab, and then try to drag them into the vortex along with Potter. She might have enough strength to free herself, but she can't save everyone who will be in danger tomorrow."

"So how is the book going to be planted then?" "My son Draco has eagerly volunteered for..." "You mean your son who turned into a half donkey and half girl?" "Is he still a girl?" "Yeah, and what about those ears?" "And tail! Don't forget about that tail!" Everyone was beginning to smile and chuckle, and this only meant one thing to Lucius; he was starting to lose control of his leadership. This was something that had to be dealt with swiftly.

"EXCUSE ME? Am I not in charge here? Because if I am not, then I shall walk away from here and wash my hands from any further involvement."

"No! Please! We...only meant that...We were only...uh... you are our leader now."

"And do not forget that that for a single moment." Lucius said calmly.

 **Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


	3. The Slumber Party

A.N.: Sorry about the long wait,my girl cousin died in a club fire,and her brother just got out of the hospital a few days ago.I had little time for posting anything

I do not own the rights to any of the characters that appear in my little story. Now I do not claim I can tell a story nearly as well as J.K. Rowling (if I could I d be a millionaire). The best I can do is all I can offer. I hope that you will be entertained.

Molly Weasley had her wand out and was commanding brooms, mops, and scrubbing brushes of every type and description to clean every inch of The Burrows. It was quite a sight to see let me tell you. Holly wanted to help but was told the birthday girl's duty is to relax and let others do the hard work. She headed outside to the front where Arthur, Fred, George, and Hermione were setting up the tent that was going to be used for the slumber party tonight. It looked very much like an ordinary tent except it was currently floating in the air. Apparently Hermione was trying to decide where the best place would be for the bloody thing.

"It looks quite lovely just under the tree," said Hermione.

"Are you sure this time?" asked Fred

. "Don't encourage her! We've already been floating this thing for over an hour!" George rumbled.

"Now, now boys, give Molly...uh...I mean Hermione a chance."

"You're right dad! She does sound like mum!" George said laughing.

"NO! Hermione sounds much worse than mum!" Fred said nearly doubling over in hysterics.

Hermione blushed a deep red. "Will you two stop it! You're going to ruin the tent with your antics!"

"Whatever you say mum!" "Yeah, wouldn't want you to punish us!"

"That is quite enough you two!" Arthur scolded, and then turned to Hermione. "Sorry about that, now where did you say you would like the tent Hermione?"

Hermione sighed. "Under the tree will be fine Mr. Weasley."

Holly decided to speak up while she had a chance. "Can I help then?"

"Take Hermione off our hands Holly."

"Yeah, that would be a tremendous help."

Hermione ignored both Fred and George. "You're the birthday girl remember..."

Holly stomped her foot in frustration and cut off her friend. "Yes, yes, I know. The birthday girl should not have to lift a finger, but that is dreadfully boring."

"Well how about finding Becky and seeing what she's up to, and if you find her ask her why she hasn't lifted a finger to help." Hermione suggested.

"I haven't seen her since breakfast, if she hasn't been out here helping you then where is she I wonder?"

"You have to ask? If there is hard work to be done she vanishes like she already knows how to disaperate." Hermione huffed.

Little did they know what Becky was truly up to. You see, a couple of days ago her father Arthur Weasley brought home a most unusual Muggle artifact. It was an enchanted television set that...well...did nothing really. It took up space, but it didn't seem to do anything at all. Apparently the wizard who enchanted it sort of botched the job. Still, it was something electronical from the Muggle world, and that is an irresistible combination for the likes of Becky's father.

Becky normally ignored most of the Muggle collection that has grown over the years, but this was different; ever since that day when Lord Voldemort had been banished to that television thing Becky has been a bit obsessed with the whole process. What was television and what exactly happened to that pink haired monstrosity that Voldemort had become? She just had to know for herself, and so she very discreetly took the television and went a fair distance away from everyone. She kept moving on until she was completely hidden by several shady trees. She placed the television on top of a rock, and tried to figure out just how it worked. She knew a bit about electricity, and knew most Muggle things tended to rely on such magic in order to run.

Becky tried to think back to something that happened last year when Colin's camera broke. Hermione used a spell to not only repair it but it became enchanted as well. 'Cinema something, Cinema fantastique! Yeah, that was it', thought Becky. 'No, wait, this thing isn't exactly a camera. I need to modify the spell to something like, television fantastique'

Becky pointed her wand and shouted, "Television fantastique!"

The television began to glow, then it wiggled, then it stretched like a rubber-band, and finally the screen came to life with moving images. Becky moved in closer for a better look. Apparently there were people talking about the weather.

"Hello?" Becky asked the man and woman in the screen.

"What was that?" asked the woman looking all about.

"You didn't just say that then?" The man asked nervously.

"No I didn't! It must be some sort of technical..."

"Excuse me, but can you tell me how to find...what was it again...uh...Sailor Moon?" Becky asked politely.

"There it is again!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are experiencing some technical difficulties and will therefore be going off the air for a little while," said the man rather quickly.

Suddenly the screen made this strange roaring sound and the people were replaced by this scrambled black and white mess. Becky was getting frustrated by this latest development and began to think of another possible way to get what she wanted.

Again Becky waved her wand. "Accio Voldemort!"

The screen flashed bright pink for a moment, and then images began to form. Amongst those images was the pink haired girl Becky had seen over on the island of Avalon. The little girl was arguing with a bigger girl with long blonde hair that was tied into two incredibly long ponytails.

"It's time for you to go to bed!" shouted the Blonde who had grabbed the little girl by the arm.

"Unhand me you ridiculous girl! I will see you brutally tortured, tormented, and..."

"Oh my, this is too much! Holly and Hermione simply have to see this for themselves!"

"Who said that?" asked the blonde who looked confused.

The pink haired girl did not look confused at all. She immediately looked at Becky who was rolling on the ground laughing.

"YOU! You were there when that deity did this to me!"

Becky suddenly stopped laughing and looked at the screen once more.

"I will have my revenge on you!"

"Who are you talking to sweetie?"

Voldemort suddenly threw the blonde girl across the room with ease while growing in size. She quickly became an adult woman wearing a black dress, and when she turned back to face Becky her eyes glowed red.

"You...don...don't...scar...scare me. You're trapped inside this thing."

"Oh, am I really?"

The television took that moment to increase in size becoming bigger, and bigger. Becky scrambled to her feet and began to panic. She aimed her wand once more

"Obliterate!"

The television burst into millions of pieces while the explosion knocked Becky to the ground. There she lay unconscious while a pink silhouette took shape within the smoke. It intensified for a moment then it faded away, but before it did you could hear an evil laugh that would have chilled anyone's bones.

Becky slowly regained consciousness and looked at the debris.

"Well that was a close call. I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for bringing Voldemort back."

Blissfully unaware that He... er... She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been released, our dear sweet Becky cleaned up the charred remains of the television and then started back to join the others for the slumber party. Guests had already begun to arrive and have made there way inside the tent. The inside was at least three times larger than the outside and was filled with large plush pillows for sitting and smaller ones for tossing about to one another. There was an area with a never- ending closet in which the girls could try on various dresses, hats, skirts and blouses. Next to that was a never-ending dresser filled to the brim with an assortment of under-things, not mention of course, nightgowns of every color and description imaginable. Once one decided what to wear there was a dressing area and a vanity table that had more cosmetics than most stores. Over to the far side of the tent was an excellent kitchen that was being put to good use by Hermione, Ginny, Orenda Costello, Hanna Abbott, and Nora-Adrienne Deret. They were in the process of cooking starberry muffins, which sparkled quite nicely when done, but burst into brilliant explosions of light when you took a bite from them. Oh, Connie was with them as well but she was not quite her usual cheerful self because she had to promise to not bring her camera to the party. For some reason all of the girls insisted that they would not like it one bit if that thing started to take pictures of them in their nighties. So with no camera to play with Connie simply watched the others arguing with one another.

"No Orenda, the book clearly states to add no more than a quarter cup of starberries and mix counterclockwise thirty six times," lectured Hermione who was busy reading an old dilapidated cook book.

"It doesn't say we can't add more does it?" Orenda pressed.

"You know what happens every time you don't follow directions." Hanna smirked.

"Yes, but this is cooking, it's not like potions at all."

"Not like potions? You did not just say that my dear, please tell me you did not say that!" exclaimed Nora-Adrienne.

Orenda took a nervous step back. "Well...uh..."

"Both cooking and potion making require precise ingredients, right?" Orenda simply nodded her head.

"And it is possible to add a lethal ingredient to either which may cause death, and you wouldn't want that to happen now would you?"

"But were just making muffins, they can't hurt you. I mean...can they?" asked Orenda who was now confused.

Ginny smiled at her friend. "Let's just follow the directions from the book just to be on the safe side.

"Hello everyone! I hope I haven't missed much!" Becky said as she plopped herself down on one of the main pillows in the center of the room.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN BECKY WEASLEY!" Becky flipped herself up and over one of the large pillows in the center of the tent hiding from whoever had just yelled at her.

"I'm sorry mum; I was just having a bit of a walk over by..." Hermione marched right in front of the huge pillow that Becky was hiding behind and cut off Becky's explanation.

"How dare you! I'm not your mother! I'm Hermione! Why is everybody saying I sound like your mother all of a sudden! I'm a teenage witch with many years ahead of herself!" Hermione pointed her finger dangerously at Becky's face.

"You don't think I'm aging prematurely do you?" Becky gulped.

"Ummmm..."

Hermione's eyes widened. "That's it! You think I'm getting OLD!"

Nora-Adrienne stepped in to give Hermione a hug. "Stop worrying about getting old because whether you want to grow old or not it is going to happen just the same."

"Yeah what she said." Becky added.

"I'd lay low for the time being Becky If I were you." Holly said as she stepped out from the dressing area.

Everyone turned to see Holly dressed in a shimmering gold and silver nightgown that made her look heavenly. "Incredible, you look so...ummm...can I be next then?" Becky said changing her mind in mid sentence.

"Sure thing Becky, there's plenty of gowns to choose from." Becky quickly made her way to find what sort of nightie she would like to where while Holly made her way to a still fuming Hermione.

"You look simply ravishing tonight Holly." Replied Nora-Adrienne.

"Yes, I agree, you do look wonderful...I am sorry to ruin things with my outburst"

"Ruin things? Nonsense, both you and Becky are my closest friends. You have been ever since I came to Hogwarts." Holly motioned to sit down and the three girls did just that.

"Now what is all this fuss about?"

"I don't know...it's just that...well Fred and George...they..."

"Fred and George were making fun of Hermione by referring to her as their mum." Nora said finally.

"Yeah I remember, but that was earlier in the day, and you know how they are."

"Yes, but they didn't start it, their father did, and now Becky comes in with her 'sorry mum'. Everybody thinks I should be raising children out somewhere, and I haven't even graduated from Hogwarts yet."

"Your future is yours to do with as you see fit Hermione. If you want to raise a family, work for The Ministry of Magic, teach at Hogwarts, or become a world famous author and call yourself J.K. Rowling that is your business and yours alone." Holly said reassuringly.

Hermione smiled. "J.K. Rowling?"

Holly giggled. "It was the first name that came to my head for some strange reason."

"It sounds like things are settling down, so how about we try some of these treats in this bowl in front of us?" Asked Nora-Adrienne who was about to grab some candy from a rather large glass bowl that was sitting on top of a small table.

Both Holly and Hermione cried out in unison. "Stop! Don't eat that!"

Nora-Adrienne immediately dropped the candy in her hand. "Sorry, I guess there was a reason for that I hope."

Hermione began to clear her throat. "Those are special candies that Fred and George made up for the truth or dare portion of our party. Anyone not wanting to tell the truth must take a candy from the bowl and eat it."

"That does not sound very much like a dare to me." Nora-Adrienne a said scratching her head.

"You've obviously never been on the receiving end of one of their jokes then." Holly added.

At that moment several things happened simultaneously, first Becky came out in a hot pink nightie with a bright red feather boa, and second a giant explosion was heard from the kitchen area. Soon after that everyone was ducking for cover from shooting stars that were rocketing around the tent.

Fortunately, these were starberries which happened to be nonflammable and quite harmless. Still, it did make things look dangerous enough to have some of the girls screaming in terror. The girl who was screaming the loudest was of course Becky Weasley, who was trying desperately to fend off the stars with her feather boa.

Finally when the last of the starberries fizzled out, you could see twinkling sugar dust covering everything. Becky held up her boa which looked a bit like a cotton candy snake at this point.

She shook her head and whimpered. "Why me, that's what I'd like to know."

Hermione suppressed the urge to giggle. "Perhaps if you hid like the rest of us you wouldn't look like you fell into a candy vat."

"It was Orenda's fault. She put too much starberries into the mix when I told her not to." Accused Hanna.

"OOOOH! That's a lie! You tried to take the starberries away from me, and now you're trying to cover up your mess!"

"You were going to put too much in Orenda! I was simply trying to prevent this terrible mess that is obviously YOUR FAULT!"

The two girls looked like they were going to get into a real nasty fight when Holly stepped in.

"Please stop this fighting at once you two, or must I get involved." Holly threatened.

Both girls immediately fell silent when Holly spoke.

Holly smiled at them both. "Why don't you two freshen up and get ready to play truth or dare. I will clean this mess."

"No you won't! How many times must I say this! You are the birthday girl, and you will go freshen up with the others. I will clean this mess up." Hermione grumbled.

"Yes mother!" Holly said as she quickly rushed past Hermione's wrathful look.

"That's not funny Holly!"

"You'll make a wonderful mother someday!" Nora-Adrienne added while quickly running away.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed at no place in particular and yelled with all her might.

"SCOURGIFY!"

 **Good story? Or room for improvement? Please review!**


End file.
